Say You'll Haunt Me
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Song fic of Stone Sours song. RukiaxIchigo. Role reversed and small hints of lemon. No flames and review. Yes, I know the summary sucks. Don't shoot me.


**Author's Note: This just came to me while I was listening to music. Damn my brain! It never gives me advice or help, just random ideas for books or fics. Work like you're suppose to, you worthless thing! *hits her head with random book four times* Still not working. Oh well, hope you guys enjoy this piece of randomness my brain pooped out. **

**As an extra note, the roles in this fic are kinda flipped. Rukia's the human and everyones favorite human/shinigami(not mine though, Gin's my favorite but I do love the orange hair and badassiness) Ichigo is just a badass shinigami. This is after Aizen's defeat and this fic is kinda random but don't flame. I already have a stalker here on FF that keeps doing that.*waves at D/Roli* Love ya, hon! *laughs insanely while pointing at said stalker* Anyway, the song is in the disclaimer if you're interested. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Say You'll Haunt Me" by Stone Sour.**

**_Little supernovas in my head  
Little soft pulses in my dead  
Little souvenirs and secrets shared  
Little off guard and unprepared_**

The sun began to set on the city of Karakura that the young woman sitting on a high tree branch protected with her own life. The faint whisper of the wind caused memories of the man she lost her virginity to return with a sting. Rukia reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a small necklace he had given her before he disappeared right in front of her violet eyes. She gave a tormented sigh before leaping of the tree branch, complete unaware of the same man she thought so much about was watching her closely from the red sky.

**I was never good enough to find**  
**I was never bad enough to mind**  
**In the middle I will do my best**  
**Take me in your arms and leave the rest**

She laid on her lonely bed, her eyes glaring up at the ceiling above her for no good reason. The feeling of betrayal began to resurface slowly,causing her to move and fidget in her bed. Ichigo, wasn't she what he had always wanted? She was gentle when the time needed her to be and she was kicking his ass when he deserved it but most of the time she would balance out her personallity and try her best in the middle. Though that didn't seem enough to make the man she wanted so badly to stay behind with her. Rukia wrapped her arms around her body and closed her eyes as she imagined for those few moments that they belonged to him and only him.

**I will give you anything to**

Her mind was relentless though, taunting her and running more memories through her mind. She opened her eyes and slammed her small fist on the bed, tears theatning to pour out from her huge eyes. She would have given her soul to Aizen if it meant that she could spend eternity with Ichigo. What she didn't know was that as she was being watched, someone felt the same way. Ichigo glared out Rukia from outside, the wind blowing and hitting his tan skin gently as he finally made his way toward her.

**Say you want to stay, you want me to**  
**Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me**  
**I want to know I belong to you**  
**Say you'll haunt me**

Rukia turned in her bed and laid on her side as she muttered under her breath, her window next to her bed opening quietly and slowly to make sure no one would awaken from their slumber. Rukia sat up suddenly when she felt movement on her bed but didn't get a chance to turn as large invisable arms eveloped her small body. She glanced behind her to see nothing but she could feel something hard pressing against her back.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Rukia whispered, Ichigo smirked and responed by licking Rukia's sweet spot that only Rukia and himself knew where it was.

Her hands went to the unseen grip and tighten their hold as he continued to lick and bite her neck, her mewls only reaching his ears. Ichigo suddenly stood up, leaving Rukia feeling a feeling of loneliness, and walked to her desk. Pulling out a piece of paper and pencil and writing something down, he finished writing and handed the paper to Rukia. She took it with trembling fingers and read the words out loud to herself.

"No matter what, I'm never leaving your side. Even if you beg me to because in the end you belong to me...Ichigo I th-"

She felt the warmness of his lips against hers and allowed the man she wanted to lay her on her back. Her moans and cries of pleasure the only thing heard in her room that night as their bodies became one and they moved in sync with one another as pleasure and lust controlled them both.

**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**

As her body slept next to his, Ichigo laid on his side and kissed her lips gently before standing up and getting dressed. He walked over to the open window but glanced over at the raven haired angel that was his. He smiled before scratching his neck slowly.

"We'll be together soon and when that day cames it's only you and me forever." Ichigo whispered, jumping out into dark of night.

**Little variations on my page**  
**Little doors open on my cage**  
**Little time has come and gone so far**  
**Little by little who you are**

Rukia sat at her desk trying to make herself look like she was worling on her assiagment when she was actually writing random things on her assuagment page. She felt alone again when she felt her bed to see if Ichigo had remand only to feel air. He had made her feel a sense of freedom that night but the next morning she felt alone and caged by his intense message. His little message that only took a few moments to write had her thinking if that his words were really true.

School ended and Rukia walked away from the crowd and went to the lake she always visited when she was a kid, her eyes latching on to the only person at the lake. His bright orange hair the most noticeable thing as she subconciously made her way to that person.

**I can see the patterns on your face**  
**I can see the miracles I trace**  
**Symmetry in shadows I can't hide**  
**I JUST WANT TO BE RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE**

Rukia stood a few feet away from the person who kept their stare straight ahead. She finally made her move after a few awkward moments, raising her hand to strike him on the head. A tan hand gripped her wrist tightly and the man turned revealing Ichigo to Rukia. His grip never loosening as Rukia stood in shock at his appearence. His smrik growing when he saw a light in her eye.

"Rukia, how are you feeling? I did keep you up last night." Ichigo said, Rukia snapped out of it and growled at his comment.

"Shut up." Rukia said, her free hand running up the scar on his neck that she had given him once during a training session. Ichigo's smirk soften when she felt her touch and grabbed both her shoulders in a possesive grip. His tall body leaning over her short one as his lips came down to the shell of her ear.

"I couldn't stand knowing that I couldn't see you anymore. I started to get jealous and would snap at random people when they mentioned your name. No one should even speak about you when they know that you belong to be. Don't you see, midget? I just want to be right by your side." Ichigo said, his breath causing shivers to run down Rukia's spine.

**I will give you everything to**

Rukia stood motionless in his arms as his words echoed in her head. Was she dreaming? Was this really happening? A passionate kiss told her no as she found herself being lifted into his arms and being carried away by Ichigo. She found herself being pushed up against a wall and saw Ichigo in his soulreaper form, his large blade poking at her stomach gently as her eyes locked with his.

"Do it." Rukia said, willing to give up her average teenage life just to be with him.

**Say you want to stay you want me too**  
**Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me**  
**I want to know I belong to you**  
**Say you'll haunt me**  
**(2x)**

His lips covered hers as he pushed his blade forward, his mouth swalling her anguish scream as pain erupted through her body. He pulled away when he tasted copper and looked to see that Rukia slowly began to turn into a soulreaper again. The black unifrom now on her body instead of her school uniform and her zanpuktou appearing on her side. Ichigo pulled his blade out and took a step back as Rukia felt her powers returning. Her wound healing quickly and her spirtual pressure rising up again.

She looked up at him after she was done observing herself and felt herself being pressed against the wall once again. Ichigo's eyes looking down at her as he stroke her pale face. His other hand grabbing the back of her neck and arching it so she could make eye contact.

"Now we can stay together forever. Not even death can pull us apart. I belong to you just like you belong to me." Ichigo said,his lips grazing her neck as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

**Together, together we'll be together, together forever**  
**I BELONG TO YOU_(2x)_**

Her whimpers filled the air as Ichigo plunged into her body and pulled out only to thrust back in. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear as Rukia muttered the same words over and over again. Her voice sending Ichigo over the edge as she repeated;

"Together-AH!-We'll be-oh-togther for-fore-forever, Ichigo!" Rukia threw her head back as he pumped into her body. His teeth clentched before he spoke again.

"You're mine. I want you to say it!" Ichigo grunted, Rukia nodded weakly as her grip on his shoulders tighten.

"I belong to you." Rukia whispered as they both entered the worldof pure escasty.

**Yes, this may be completely random but I had nothing better to do and my brain kept bugging me. Review please but no flames, 'kay? See you guys later.**


End file.
